


Ecos y sombras

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Canonical Character(s), Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo en su memoria queda el eco de sus pasos, de su voz; el brillo de su sonrisa, de sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecos y sombras

A veces, escucha su risa.

 

Por encima del susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, confundiéndose con los crujidos de la casa, el murmullo del arroyo. Esa risa tan extraña, tan suya, a medias carcajada, a medias resoplido por la nariz. Esa risa que tardó tanto, tanto tiempo en volver a escuchar.

 

A veces, huele su perfume.

 

Por debajo del bosque, del olor a cuero de los asientos del auto, del olor a madera quemada, siente un vaho familiar, un tenue aroma que le sabe a casa.

 

A veces, puede sentir su tacto.

 

En aquel momento de duermevela, entre la vigilia y el sueño, siente a veces que algo le roza el rostro. Apenas una leve presión, la cálida caricia de un beso que podría depositarse en su frente.

 

A veces, sólo a veces, está convencido de verla, siempre por el rabillo del ojo, siempre un instante demasiado fugaz, que desaparece antes de que pueda darse la vuelta, antes de que pueda intentar alcanzarle.

 

Pero no está allí. No está allí para acariciarle el rostro, para depositar un beso descuidado sobre la frente. Su perfume se ha desvanecido de su ropa, no volverá nunca más a escuchar su risa. Donde sea que se encuentre, él nunca podrá alcanzarla.

 

Sólo en su memoria queda el eco de sus pasos, de su voz; el brillo de su sonrisa, de sus ojos; sólo en sus recuerdos volverá ella a mirarle como si fuera todo su mundo (lo _era_ , lo _fue_ ), a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, a revolverle el pelo. Sólo en su mente volverá a verla otra vez, como aquella última vez, guiñándole un ojo, no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

 

Sólo ecos y sombras, en una casa demasiado vacía, _destruida_ , a la que nunca han podido regresar juntos.


End file.
